He wolf
by petit ourson
Summary: Reprise de la troisième saison de Teen Wolf du point de vue de Stiles. WARNINGS : Spoilers Saison Trois et Auteur à tendance Sterekholic. (cover from tumblr)
1. Prologue et Mot de l'Auteur

Arrêté Municipal daté du 19/07/2013 ; La population de Beacon Hills se met en marche pour repousser l'invasion Jenniferienne commandée par le traitre, Jeff Davis *****.

* * *

**Discours de la Soldate Petit Ourson, Consommatrice Excessive de fanfiction Slash/Yaoi, Amiral de la flotte Sterekienne et Capitaine du Selenelion.**

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis ici pour protester contre les multiples ellipses et autres scènes manquantes que nous offre la troisième saison de Teen Wolf. Ainsi que, bien entendu, la quasi disparitions des scènes Sterek. Rien, que dalle, nada entre l'épisode deux et le sept ! On était prévenu diront certains. Mais, par tous Drarry de ff, ils sont en train de nous prendre – sincèrement – pour des cracmols sans cervelles ! Entre la relation Scissac et surtout, celle de Danny et Ethan, nous sommes supposés être satisfaits, nous fans de slash. Ce sont tout du moins les mots des journalistes/bloggeurs. (_Puis-je sauter par-dessus bord dès maintenant ou dois-je attendre ? Je devrais peut-être terminer ceci avant, non ? Ouais, on va faire comme ça._) Quelqu'un pourrait-il leur expliquer que ne nous ne sommes ni des fanatiques, ni en manque de galipettes ? Nous ne bavons pas forcément chaque fois que deux mecs échangent leurs salives et encore moins lorsque notre héros expose ses abdos devant la première dégénérée venue. (_Entre nous, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais autant baillé devant une scène – parait-il – érotique, que devant celle de Derek et Jennifer._) Tout est une question d'alchimie. C'est cela qui nous fait tressaillir chaque fois que Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin incarnent leurs personnages. (_D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, je ne shippe pas Hobrien. Des acteurs restent des acteurs mais, ceci n'engage bien évidement que moi._) On aime Sterek parce que malgré les stéréotypes et les barrières que dressent d'autres détails du scénario, il y aura toujours une petite chose pour empêcher cette porte de se fermer. On aime Sterek parce que l'on sent dix fois plus d'émotions lorsqu'ils échangent un regard que lorsque Jennifer drague ouvertement Derek. Franchement, Jeff – et tous les autres – si on avait eu envie de mater l'histoire d'une beard (_Comprendre : couverture pour personne homosexuelle_), on aurait tapé Louanor sur Google. Alors, si comme moi vous vous demandez comment Stiles a-t-il prit la nouvelle de la supposée mort de Derek ? Pourquoi à aucun moment nous n'avons véritablement eu droit à son avis sur la question ? Ou encore, comment réagira-t-il face à la (_Hum._) relation Dennifer ? Vous êtes au bon endroit. Cette fanfiction qui je l'espère vous plaira, est écrite par mes soins et par conséquent, illustre mon avis, ma version des faits relatés dans la série. Je prendrai en compte chaque épisode passé et chaque épisode de la saison trois. Le texte qui suit n'est que le prologue, d'où sa taille minime. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous remercie de me lire. »

**WARNINGS : SPOILERS SAISON 3 - SLASH/YAOI (homme/homme) EN DEVENIR.**

Note : Reprend la série à partir de l'épisode 3x05, du point de vue de Stiles.

*** Je n'ai rien contre Jeff Davis, je le remercie par ailleurs d'avoir réadapté Teen Wolf et, bien entendu, signale que l'Univers et les personnages lui appartiennent.**

* * *

**Déni**, _nom masculin_.

Sens : « Refus de reconnaître quelque chose (…). »

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce que l'on prétend haut et fort qu'une chose n'existe pas, qu'elle n'existe pas. La plupart des gens, par exemple, ne croient pas en la lycanthropie. Pour les plus érudits, cela se résume à une maladie mentale. Pour d'autres, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la fiction. Et pourtant, les faits sont là.

L'histoire de mon propre meilleur ami aurait pu faire pâlir Rob Daniel de jalousie. Sans parler des nombreux fanatiques et autres passionnés à travers le Monde.

Saviez-vous qu'en tapant simplement « loup-garou » sur _Google_, le moteur de recherche vous offrez plus de 30 800 000 résultats ? Des millions de personnes en parlent, des millions de personnes écrivent à ce sujet.

Alors, si l'on prend en compte cette théorie, ce n'est pas parce que l'on prétend qu'une chose n'existe plus, qu'elle n'existe plus… Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne affirme une chose, qu'elle est forcément dans le vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'une seule et unique personne peut prétendre savoir lorsque l'on sait que des millions d'autres, ensemble, sont sujets à l'erreur ?

Par conséquent, ce n'est pas parce que le dernier sms de Scott contenait ces trois mots, écrits noir sur blanc, qu'ils étaient vrais.

Trois mots. Derek est mort.

_Derek_. Est. _Mort_.

* * *

Désormais, c'est à vous de vous exprimer : les reviews sont le seul pain de l'auteur du net et elles font toujours plaisirs. Positives, négatives si constructives.

Bien entendu, si vous avez un avis au sujet de la saison 3, Sterek, Dennifer, Stydia ou autres, je serais ravie de le lire également.

A la prochaine !


	2. FRAYED (teaser)

Arrêté Municipal daté du 31/07/2013 ; La flotte Sterekienne engage des pourparlers avec le commandant, Jeff Davis pour évaluer le sort du démon.

Affichage du 05/08/2013 ; L'Amiral Petit Ourson est retenue en otage par les personnages d'Unholy Night sur l'île de Barlow.

* * *

**Écrit suite à l'épisode 3x08 (23/07/2013, soit avant mon départ en vacances et pendant les orages qui m'ont coupé l'électricité):**

« And God Saves The Royal Baby (Georgie) ! (_Quoi ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fiction? Haha ! Qui sait ? Si cela se trouve, William adore hurler à demi-nu sous la pleine lune. Vous imaginez ? Elizabeth II est peut-être plus poilu qu'elle en a l'air ! Vous n'êtes pas convaincu ? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus._) Alors dans un premier temps mes agneaux, merci énormément pour vos sublimes reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'avis pour ce simple prologue et j'en suis encore toute émue. Merci à vous ! Ensuite, passons à mes brulantes réflexions du moment concernant notre charmante amie – aka la troisième saison de Teen Wolf. Là, les amis, je suis partagée. Pendant un instant, j'y ai cru. J'ai même préparé un cierge et quelques cookies pour les offrir à notre divinité – aka Jeff Davis… Puis, j'ai eu la bonne idée de faire un tour sur Tumblr pour mon petit OS sur Cora… Et là, #BAAAM ! Je me suis prise la tarte du siècle ! Cora/Stiles, Stiles/Cora, Stora (_WTF ? Une branche de Cuisinella pour la vente de stores ?_) Sans parler de la petite réplique comparative de Stiles dans le 3x08. Alors voilà, c'est ça la nouvelle idée lumineuse? Puisque l'on voulait caser Stiles avec un loup-garou 'Hale', autant que ça soit avec la petite sœur supposée morte de dix-sept piges ? C'est fin, vraiment ! Et je ne rigole pas. On appelle cette technique Diviser pour mieux régner. Ainsi la question n'est plus Stydia ou Sterek mais, Dennifer, Stora, Stydia, Steather ou encore Daige (_Iiiii don't wanna beeee anything other than me! … Quoi ?_) ? Du coup, les fans de Sterek ne savent plus sur quel pied danser et beaucoup quitte le navire, c'est aussi simple que cela… Et je trouve ça bas. Ça me déçoit.

Du coup, je me suis dit, plutôt que de te plaindre dans ton coin et/ou d'assommer tes pauvres lecteurs : bouges tes fesses ! Parce que tout n'est pas encore perdu ! (_Yes ! We Can !_) Et je me suis lancée, j'ai posté ma réaction en image sur Tumblr, de différentes manières : de un pour faire réagir ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué cette stratégie et de deux, pour voir si certains seraient prêts à suivre ma protestation. Résultat ici : jamesandnina point tumblr point c*o*m /post/ 56692639614 / dont-take-us-for-idiots-please-stora-isnt

Ensuite, QUI a remarqué que Stiles avait mystérieusement perdue une 'petite amie' peu de temps avant qu'il apprenne qu'il en était de même pour Derek, et donc qu'il puisse plus ou moins comprendre ce que celui-ci a ressenti ? Et, en parlant de Daige ou plutôt Paige, elle ne serait pas morte et ils nous auraient sorti que Derek l'aimait toujours (_roulement de tambour_) j'aurais abdiqué. Pas dans le sens, j'aurais lâché la série et Sterek mais, dans le sens où j'aurais 'accepté' pour la simple et bonne raison que le scénario tenait davantage la route et que ça ne s'était pas fait en deux coups de cuillères à peau… Même si j'ai très franchement pensé à Naley (_Iiiii don't wannaaa.. ! Hum_.) tout du long. Enfin bref. Du coup, me voilà à la fois déçu (_Stora/Dennifer. A choisir, je trouve Stora plus sympa et forcément moins bâclé vu que, en comparaison avec l'autre, ils se seraient déjà sauté dessus._) et rassuré de voir que Jeff n'a quand même pas complètement jeté le Sterek à la corbeille. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vous mais, j'imagine plutôt bien Cora – que j'aime bien en elle-même – shipper Sterek. Haha.

Bref, bref, bref. J'imagine que vous devez en avoir plus que marre de mon commentaire – si vous faites partie des courageux qui sont allés jusqu'au bout, donc place au chapitre ! _**(05/08 : ou pas étant donné les circonstances!)**_

Encore une fois, merci de me lire ! »

**Ajout suite à l'épisode 3x09 (05/08/2013, car je me suis retenue de l'écrire avant et j'essaye de faire court, promis) :**

« Bon les amis, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard qui n'est pas encore totalement réglé. Les raisons – car, il y en a – sont assez simples : dans un premier temps, réécrire 40 minutes d'épisode + des scènes de mon cru, c'est long, très long même et je m'étais surestimée sur ce coup-là en me disant qu'en une semaine, j'aurais réussi à boucler le tout vu que la moitié des scènes étaient déjà scénarisées par l'équipe de TW… Or, ça ne marche pas comme ça et ce dernier fait à même plutôt tendance à me ralentir qu'autre chose. Puis, dans un second temps, l'autre grande explication est que He Wolf n'est pas mon seul projet (cf. Unholy Night notamment – une Sterek UA – dont je ne devrais pas tarder à poster le premier chapitre étant donné que lorsque je n'arrivais pas à avancer He Wolf, je ne perdais malgré tout pas mon temps). Du coup, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ma maladresse et que le temps de rédaction ne vous découragera pas de trop…

En ce qui concerne mon avis sur l'épisode 3x09, nombreux sont ceux à déjà y avoir eu droit par messages privés – pour ceux à qui je n'aurais pas encore répondu, je le ferai sous peu mais, je ne voulais pas bâcler ma réponse en trois lignes quand j'en reçois cinquante ! Pour les autres : je ne partirai pas en vendetta contre Jeff cette fois, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir plus ou moins eu raison sur Jennifer mais, pour dire vrai, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'a marqué dans cet épisode. Les scènes que j'ai adoré, sont celles de Lydia dont on connait enfin la vraie nature que je trouve juste… orgasmique ! Ayant vaguement pensé à une dame blanche ou une empathique de mon côté, je trouve la Banshee carrément terrible (dans le bon sens du terme) ! Et pour finir, la scène entre Stiles et son père m'a donné les larmes aux yeux (Bravo Dylan !) avec le « Mom would've believe me » … D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà écrit une scène Sterek de cet épisode : j'ai repris à cette phrase de Stiles et j'ai ajouté un échange entre Stiles et Derek à l'hôpital… Enfin un échange est le mot car, personne ne parle. (Euh, ces mots pouvant porter à confusion, je précise que je ne parle pas d'un échange de salive... *sors*) Et franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte de le partager avec vous car, je suis assez fière de moi pour une fois. Du coup, il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles sur He Wolf mais, pas seulement. Je compte également poster un OS sur Cora (encore merci à ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage!), un sur Derek (ua/humor), un autre sur Isaac (ua/angst) et… peut-être une autre fic à chapitres (ua/crossover également mais, je me tâte sur l'univers que je vais choisir) sur Sterek et bien entendu, mon projet secret qui lui est au stade de la construction et concernera un personnage du fandom… qui n'est même pas dans la liste des personnages de ff! (Une idée de qui je parle ?) Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce teaser qui j'espère vous plaira et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le dérangement ! »

* * *

**TEASER, 3x05 : FRAYED**

_Hôpital_.

Tel est le premier mot qui me vient lorsque mon esprit s'éveille.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour en avoir la certitude. Cette chaleur étouffante qui envahit l'air, aux relents de javel et d'autres produits d'entretien, je ne l'ai jamais connu qu'en ce lieu maudit. Et si j'avais encore eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute, le bruit caractéristique du moniteur cardiaque l'aurait rapidement dissipé.

Je bouge maladroitement sur mon siège à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela sera vain. Tout comme n'importe quelle tentative pour retrouver les bras de Morphée. Malgré cela, je garde obstinément mes paupières closes.

A quoi bon ? Je sais exactement qu'elle image m'apparaitra dans le cas contraire. A savoir, le corps amaigri de ma génitrice, endormi entre ses draps blancs qui se distinguent à peine de sa peau diaphane.

Je laisse mes pensées s'égarer et celles-ci me ramènent vers l'étrange rêve dont je suis sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier commence déjà à s'estomper mais, je jurerai y avoir aperçu le visage de Lydia Martin.

Cette simple idée me paraît aussi agréable, qu'absurde et je ne saurais dire si ce sentiment s'explique par le fait qu'elle ne m'adresse, en réalité – pour le moment –, jamais ne serait-ce qu'un regard, ou bien des brides de conversations dont je me souviens encore. Parmi les mots les plus improbables « _loup-garou_ » et « _alpha_ » sont les plus récurrents mais, également un prénom. _Derek_.

J'ai beau faire mentalement le tour de mes connaissances, aucun individu de ce nom ne me vient à l'esprit.

Peut-être est-ce un ami de Lydia… ou une nouvelle invention de mon très imaginatif cerveau ? Ce qui ne tient pas la route si je prends en compte le fait que nous semblions aussi soucieux l'un que l'autre, du sort de ce type… Peu importe en quoi pouvait-il consister.

Mais d'un autre côté, qui a dit qu'un rêve devait posséder une quelconque logique ?

_Derek_ était peut-être un nom de code que nous avions utilisé pour parler de quelqu'un d'autre ? De Jackson, peut-être même ? Si cela se trouve, Lydia trompait son petit-ami avec moi et nous lui avions trouvé un autre prénom pour en parler librement ? Ou alors, _Derek_ était le prénom que nous avions donné à notre premier enfant ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, nous semblions plus vieux que dans la réalité. Enfin, Lydia, étant donné que je ne m'étais pas vu, semblait avoir bien plus de douze ans…

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement avec cette saloperie de scope qui s'affole.

...

C'est alors que je réalise. D'un bond incroyablement adroit, je me retrouve sur mes pieds, les yeux grands ouverts, voir légèrement exorbités sous l'effet de la panique.

Les bips sont de plus en plus rapides tandis que l'électrocardiogramme déclenche une alarme supposée attirer l'attention d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier. Mais, personne ne fait irruption dans la pièce et, à vrai dire, je le remarque à peine.

Toute mon attention est focalisée sur le lit à quelques centimètres de moi et la silhouette qui l'occupe, recouverte des pieds au haut de sa tête par un drap blanc. Le genre de chose que l'on ne voit qu'après que toute vie ait déserté le corps d'un individu. Une chose que je n'étais pas prêt à voir.

Je me suis avancé sans m'en rendre compte. Ma main effleure déjà le tissu lorsque je réalise mon geste mais, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue mais, je n'y prends pas garde. Pas plus qu'aux suivantes.

Délicatement, je tire sur le drap de ma main tremblante.

...

Je ne parviens à retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque je découvre le visage d'un jeune homme plutôt que celui de ma mère.

L'incompréhension laisse rapidement place à une véritable sensation de malaise.

Je ne le connais pas. Et pourtant…

Je détaille ses traits avec une certaine fébrilité, passant de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais aux lèvres fines mais, bien dessinées, qui marmonnent des choses que je ne comprends pas. Ses paupières closes ne me permettent pas de distinguer la couleur de ses iris cependant, je suis pratiquement certain qu'elles sont faite d'un mélange de vert et de bleu pâle.

Je pu rapidement constater que j'avais raison.

L'homme ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sa voix s'éleva plus fortement. Bien qu'elle fût légèrement enrouée par un manque de pratique évident, je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait cette fois.

_Stiles_. Il m'appelait.

* * *

— Stiles? (...) Stiles. (...) _Stiles!_

La première chose que vit Stiles en se réveillant ce matin-là fut le visage inquiet de son paternel, à quelques centimètres du sien.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN:**

Je vous rassure d'avance, j'ai plus de matière que cela sur word néanmoins, quitte à poster un "teaser", je me suis dit "autant que cela ressemble à un teaser".

Sur ce, je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour que la suite arrive!

Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus, que ce soit sur cet extrait ou sur la saison 3 de TW. Je réponds à tous le monde!

Encore une fois, merci énormément pour vos précédents encouragements, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou qui me suivent! :) Cela fait chaud au cœur et me motive!

A bientôt les loulous!


End file.
